


A Real Keeper

by jericks3



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts, One Shot, Quidditch, Turned One shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: Kristoff goes to watch rivaling houses at a Quidditch match.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80





	A Real Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt somebody sent to me on Tumblr (I don't usually write HP stuff) and I'm actually pleased with how it came out. SO! Here you little nerds go :) 
> 
> PROMPT:  
> Hogwarts!au + childhood friends + “It’s just so hard not to fall in love with you.”

“Hurry up, Bjorgman!” Honeymaren called over her shoulder as they trekked across the lawn towards the Quidditch pitch.

“Yeah, Kris!” Elsa insisted. “You’re going to miss Slytherin completely flatten Gryffindor.” 

“This does not affect me.” Kristoff called back, holding up his yellow and black scarf and waving it.

“It does when you have to play Keeper against Slytherin next game!” Elsa grinned.

“Ha, ha, ha, like Slytherin could win this match.” Honeymaren rolled her eyes, her enchanted Gryffindor hat alternating between scarlet and gold.

“Ugh, you’ll see.” Elsa grumbled. “You and Anna will see.”

“You don’t even care about Quidditch, Elsa.” Kristoff huffed, picking up his pace slightly to catch up with the girls.

“It’s sisterly competition.” Elsa explained, looping her arm in his. “I wouldn’t care so much, but Anna just sounded so confident and snarky about how the Chasers on Gryffindor’s team had never been better, blah, blah, blah, blah.”

“Well, it’s true. They’re really good this year.” Kristoff said. 

“How would you know?” Honeymaren peaked her head around Elsa to look at him suspiciously. “Been spying, have we?”

“I have Care of Magical Creatures while they practice, and I can see them flying over the pitch.” Kristoff mumbled. “Anna is really good.”

“So, then you should hope Slytherin wins today.” Elsa said looking fairly smug.

“Why’s that?”

“Because how would you ever be able to block one of Anna’s shots?” Honeymaren said, giving a loud, dramatic display of what Kristoff could only assume was meant to be him fumbling the Quaffle. “Oh, Anna, you’re just so pretty! Oops!”

Kristoff rolled his eyes and did his best to seem unbothered.

“Aren’t you the Head Girl?” He quipped to Elsa. “Shouldn’t you do something about this childish behavior?”

“I would… if it weren’t so completely accurate.”

“It is not.” Kristoff huffed, scowling deeply and digging his hands into his pockets.

“Pouting? Now who’s childish?” Elsa gave him a stern look that would have been frightening if not for the amusement that caused the edges of her lips to twitch.

That made Kristoff scowl more.

Kristoff absolutely did not care about Anna Arendelle. He really, honestly and truly did not. They were friends, sure, but she’d always just been Elsa’s little sister. A year younger, and in Gryffindor. They rarely crossed paths at school, and she was busy with her own personal life…

Of course, he spent most of his summers at the Arendelle Manor, so he’d certainly spent time with her there. He had helped her with her with her homework sometimes, too. They’d practiced Quidditch together and ran drills over holiday regularly. Despite her being extremely stubborn, and feisty, they got on well… and if she spotted Sven, (his massive, brown barn owl) she would enchant funny little cartoons and send them his way… that was always nice.

But he certainly didn’t _care_ about Anna. Not in _that_ way.

Objectively speaking, Kristoff thought she was beautiful, but that certainly didn’t mean anything.

“Goooooood morning ladies and gents!” Ryder’s voice came booming out of the stadium, and even from several hundred yards away it sounded as if he were right next to them. “Hope you all came to enjoy a nice relaxing game of Quidditch!”

There was a cacophony of noise as the rivaling houses jeered at one another.

“We really are going to miss it, shift yourselves.” Elsa yanked the two along firmly.

The stadium was packed and even though Elsa held a commanding presence as Head Girl, and a Slytherin, it was difficult for them to find three seats together. Honeymaren and Kristoff stuck out without silver and green colors, but nobody dared say anything to them at Elsa’s side.

They had barely squeezed their way into a spot when the Quidditch players burst forth onto the pitch.

“Where’s Anna?” Elsa yelled looking through the players.

“Right there.” Kristoff had to shout to be heard.

He purposely didn’t acknowledge that he had spotted her the moment she’d come onto the field, her hair shining like burnished copper, but he couldn’t help but grin when she smiled their way. His hand waved at her of its own accord.

“Ohhh and there’s some added tension out on the field today!” Ryder’s voice bellowed. “Hans Westergaard, Beater, and Captain of the Slytherin team has recently been told to piss off by one of the Chasers on the Gryffindor team! That’s right! The one and only, Anna Arendelle.”

Kristoff tried not to grin too much as Anna took the opportunity to give a wide, gloating, smile and wave elegantly to the Slytherin side of the stadium.

“I sure do hope that doesn’t take Hans off his game today, I can only imagine the heartbreak, let alone the embarrassment. The shame of being caught snogging someone else is bad enough, but to have to face the woman you wronged on the pitch when she’s such a better player-” Ryder continued.

“Ryder!” Professor Mattias’s voice could be heard.

“Right! Sorry! And Professor Oaken is bringing out the balls!” There was a small snicker. “I mean the game balls, Professor Mattias, you wound me. Oh, and the snitch has been released! Aaaaaaand the Quaffle’s up! Anna Arendelle snags it immediately!”

And thus began Ryder’s narration of the game.

It was a bit strange for Kristoff to be sitting on the sidelines. He felt his body tense automatically, and his eyes followed the Quaffle carefully, despite the fact that he could just chat with his friends if he wanted. 

There was also the added bonus that Anna seemed to have the Quaffle more often than not.

“And Arendelle scores the first ten points for Gryffindor!” Ryder shouted.

Despite her insistence that she wanted Anna to lose, Kristoff could see Elsa cheering for Anna alongside him.

The game stretched on, a remarkably brutal one in Kristoff’s opinion, and on several occasions Kristoff saw Hans hit a Bludger towards Anna when she didn’t even have the Quaffle.

She always dodged it, but it still made Kristoff’s blood boil regardless. 

The points were racking up, Gryffindor and Slytherin neck and neck, and the Seekers seemed to be having trouble catching sight of the Snitch.

A Bludger, hit by Hans, whisked past Anna’s ear causing her fringe to ruffle due to the closeness.

“Hey!” Kristoff found himself shouting. “She doesn’t even have the Quaffle, you wanker!”

Several other students around them murmured their discontent at their team being shouted at by someone on their side of the stands.

“Calm down, Kris.” Elsa hissed. “She’s fine.”

“Maybe tell your Team Captain to stop playing dirty.” Kristoff growled.

“I’ll admit, he does seem to be targeting her.” Elsa worried her lip in her teeth. “I never really did much like Hans… He promotes a bad stereotype about Slytherins…”

“He’s a prick, and you know it.” Kristoff snarled. “That’s the sixth time he’s tried to directly hit Anna.”

Suddenly there was a loud cry throughout the stands as the Seekers dove towards the ground.

“It looks like the Seekers have spotted the golden snitch!” Ryder called. “They’re in a dive! Locked in on it! And oh, they’ve lost it again! Bloody hell! Oh, right, sorry no swearing. Anyway, they’ve missed the snitch and – HEY! That’s a foul! A right fucking foul!”

Kristoff had looked over in time to see it coming. Anna hadn’t.

Hans had hit a Bludger directly at her again, except this time it had collided with the back of her head with a sickening crack.

Kristoff thought he might be ill.

He didn’t want to watch. Yet, he couldn’t pull his eyes away as he watched Anna plummet to the earth.

She froze momentarily before she touched the ground, then toppled the remainder of the way in an unconscious heap. Kristoff thought he saw the Headmaster, Yelena, holding her wand high above her head, but he didn’t take much time to look. He had to get Elsa out to the field. He had to get out to the field.

“Come on.” He quickly grabbed Elsa’s hand and pulled her along behind him, using his broad shoulders to their advantage as he cleared a path through the students. “Head Girl! Coming through! Everybody, move!”

There was a small crowd gathered around Anna by the time they reached her. Her teammates cleared a spot for them though, and Kristoff kneeled beside her quickly, and Elsa joined him there, Honeymaren could be heard cursing out the Slytherin team behind them.

“Mmmm.” Anna groaned when she felt her sister’s hand on hers. “Your fingers are cold.”

“Anna? Are you okay?” Elsa gasped.

“Your team is stupid.” Anna mumbled, her words slurring together.

“I have to agree.” Elsa gritted her teeth.

Then Anna’s beautiful blue eyes slid over to Kristoff. “Oh, hi, Kris! It’s a good thing you’re here. You’re the only one strong enough to carry me to the infirmary.”

“Erm.” Kristoff felt his cheeks redden slightly. “We can conjure you up a stretcher, Anna-“

“Nope, I need to be carried.” She held her arms up pathetically, much like a toddler begging to be held.

“Um…”

“Hurry up, Mister Bjorgman.” Professor Yelena’s voice could be heard. “Best get her to Madame Gerda quickly.”

“Should I… isn’t that… dangerous?” Kristoff tried to make excuses. “Neck injuries and all that?”

“Go on, go on.” Professor Yelena said shooing him off ignoring his words of concern.

He was unsure for a moment, but Anna tightened and loosened her hands quickly in a grabbing motion, indicating that he was to pick her up.

He could hardly tell her no, could he? 

He scooped her up the and was immensely grateful that he was, in fact, strong enough to carry her up to the infirmary. Even slightly limp in his arms, she wasn’t that heavy.

“It looks like Kristoff Bjorgman is escorting Anna Arendelle off the field!” Ryder’s voice echoed through the stands and there seemed the be a collective release of breath among the students. “Oh, and look at that form as he carries her, cradled so gently, it’s so romantic- what? Professor Mattias, really! I’m reporting things as they happen! It’s my job as the announcer! Can I help it if the Hufflepuff Keeper is a hot piece of-”

“Ryder Nattura!” Professor Mattias’ loud voice bellowed over the stadium.

Kristoff felt his cheeks blaze, but he was walking so quickly up to the castle, he was out of earshot in no time. Elsa and Honeymaren trailed behind him quietly.

“Thanks, Kris.” Anna’s voice was so small he almost missed it, but then her little hand came up to pat his chest and he hoped she couldn’t feel his heart skip a beat. “I hope my team can win it from here without me. I was so looking forward to demolishing Hufflepuff next match.”

“You’ve hit your head.” Kristoff chuckled. “Or else you wouldn’t be saying such ridiculous nonsense.”

“Ugh, you’ve got such a nice chest.” She leaned her head up against him more firmly and her eyes slid closed.

“Anna, keep talking to me until we reach Madame Gerda. She’ll fix you up in no time.”

“I didn’t get hit _that_ hard.” Anna insisted, her eyes blinking open again. “It just grazed me.”

“Even so, keep talking.” Kristoff insisted.

“Mmmkay. You’re really handsome, you know that?”

“Erm.” He stammered.

“Me and Ryder talk about it all the time.” She hummed.

“You sure you didn’t hit your head that hard?” Kristoff chuckled. “You’re not making any sense at _all_ now”

“Would’ve never even dated Hans in the first place if you’d looked my way.” She murmured her eyes falling shut again.

“Anna.” He shook her gently.

“I know, I know, I know. I’m just Elsa’s little sister. Nothing special.”

“That’s not true.” He insisted.

“It’s just so hard not to fall in love with you.” She sighed, nestling farther into his arms.

Okay. So maybe he did care about Anna Arendelle. Just a bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~ I put Kristoff, Elsa, and Honeymaren in 7th year, while Anna and Ryder are in 6th… I’m aware that it’s not the canon age gap but it felt a bit more comfortable for the prompt.


End file.
